


01

by n_04



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bad Decisions, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_04/pseuds/n_04
Summary: “You are not alone.”As always with a calming yet confident voice, you repeat that sentence over and over again like a broken record....





	01

“You are not alone.”

As always with a calming yet confident voice, you repeat that sentence over and over again like a broken record. The figure before me is no longer the boy I met a decade ago, no longer the bashful and meek person whom easily crushed under the pressure of others. The figure before me has become a person who leads the way. Who leads me.

As usual, you’ll take the lead when it comes to both of us – if not almost always – by tugging the corner of my sleeve. And as always I’d follow suit, doing something that is out of my habit; following people. But as long as it is you, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t mind, having my body in the cradle of your arms is warm, safe, and comfortable.

“It feels like picking up an oversized cat.” You said, followed with that unrivaled angelic smile of yours.

I let out a half-hearted chuckle, mentally snorting at your statement as a response. We stayed in that position for hours, even though I’m pretty sure your arms must have grown numb right now, but you said nothing.

Another hour passed, and I slipped away from my personal sanctuary which is you. With me beside you, we looked like we had so much fun even though we stayed indoors all day. Simply playing together, talking about nonsensical things despite the world is once again in the brink of extinction, making up for our lost time separated by continents and bottomless sea, and the last but not least; simply living the life we – I – took for granted years ago.

Funny I could find peace when we weren’t together as often as our youth had spent. The thought alone is enough to make me crack a smile, even though it is not something I’ll give freely to anyone. Not even you.

As I reach out my hand to caress your sleeping face, I’m back in the bed I spent the night with you. Except you are no longer there, your presence is replaced by a lingering warmth left behind by your figure and a piece of paper with an “I’m sorry. I’ll meet you at the headquarter.” Written in a very you handwritten.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't beta-ed anything, also originally posted in my tumblr but being a dumbass I am I yeeet this fic into this site but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
